


It's driving me crazy

by Anonymous



Series: and I know you’ll be mine forever [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: All Star Game, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Predictions, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Timestamp of Forever i will be with you.Sid have one prediction about the future all star game, where even if Geno is not selectioned he go with Sid and their son. And it's will be the same for Sacha with Nicky who is not selectionned.Their son will have playdate like their fathers have see it.





	It's driving me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea during all star game, sorry if the story is not perfect i have do it while i was a little sick...
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And only corrected by Grammarly
> 
> Title come from one russian song.

“OMG that gonna be awesome” tell Sid one night after waking from one of his prediction

“What happen? “ says Geno 

“Just one prediction about the future All-Star Game and I can say that I look forward for it,” say Sid smiling

“Will you tell me about this? “ says Geno

“Yeah later” Sid kiss Geno

The prediction of Sid is that he is nominated for ASG, Geno comes because he wants to be with him and take their little boy Dima and Ovi would be playing too and film everything on phone while Nicky is also at the ASG with their little boy Ola. And the most funny is how G look at Nate. Every time he saw this he can’t stop laughing.  
He loved his husband jealous of Nate.

The next day he called Nicky for seeing if he had also the prediction.  
Nicky told him that yes he has seen also this prediction and also that he saw something between Ola and Dima who are play date.

When arriving the nomination and the team for All-Star Geno was kinda sad to not be part of the team, but he was happy to be with Dima while Sid was playing. 

“Maybe I will rest at home with Dima just relax and watching TV and you on TV,” says Geno

“You can be with me, we could when we have a little à break to go at the beach or all we spend time with Sacha and Nicky, “ says Sid

Geno looked at Sid “You don’t search a way to not be at ASG? “tell Geno who was laughing 

“Not this year, I kinda have seen one prediction and I like this year. And also Dima can spend time with Ola”

“You and Nicky are really working hard for the future prediction of them,” says Geno

Geno didn’t ask a lot about the talk they can have, he believes Sid that some good things can happen, like when they have met, their relationship, their proposal etc. Sometimes Geno liked to surprise Sid for see him blushing and cry a little..

“Of course, they deserve the best like their dadas,” says Sid 

Then Geno looked at the name who were sélectionned for the ASG and saw the name of Nate 

“Oh I’m gonna look at you closely and scare a little Nate”

“What? “

“Nate is coming so I have told tell him that you are mine and maybe I need to leave some new marks on you”

“G I think he knows I’m yours especially since we are married and we have Dima, “say Sid he knew what was coming since he saw the prediction and he loved Geno when he was in mode possessive. 

Especially he loved at how Geno would mark him. 

Alex and Sid have planned that their husband was right behind them so they could watch them during all-stars. Even if Sid didn’t know all the details of why when Alex give him the tickets.

Nicky has told Sid “Don’t ask me why” when Sid have asked why this. He knew for sure Ovi planned something

At the hotel they were having a lunch when Nate have saw Sid, they began to chat about their hometown and some other stuff and Geno looked At Sid who had some lovebites everywhere he was pleased about this and also when he saw his ass that he loved to fuck and sometimes give a little spank. 

Nate and Sid were smiling at each other then Nate comes say hi to Geno and Dima. Geno looked at Nate with a serious look and tell “he is the best baby ever and has two wonderful dads “ then he kisses Sid and excuses himself.

Geno has planned this to kiss Sid at this moment and same he knew that the talking that Geno has given was to prove that he is the best for Sid. He never understands why Geno was so jealous especially since Sid have eyes just for G.  
Geno has told him later that he is sure that Nate has a crush on him since years, Sid told him that not true but Geno wanted to show the world that Sid was only at him.

When the competition begun of the All-Star begins, Alex tell Sid “I’m gonna film all the stuff even about your family”

This was gonna be epic especially when Alex asked Sid to have the phone so he could film when Alex was doing his competition and then watch him go near Nicky and kiss him and also kiss Ola. He takes Ola with him and decides that when he is doing his shot to have Ola with him. And he has won. 

He was bitchy about the breakaway that he doesn’t exist anymore. 

Sid looked a lot at his family and was glad to see Geno even if he wanted to be on ice with him and also see Dima. He goes see them a lot of times. 

Alex caught them kissing and was filming that. 

“Don’t tell me that you put that on Instagram? “ ask Sid

“Everyone has seen you kiss each other, it’s not a problem and you are so cute” tell Ovi 

“You know Sasha you could have told me that you wanted to film everything I would have helped you,” says Geno

Geno has film most of the stuff about stuff for Dima for walking, and other things. He was great with a Camera.

Multiples times Alex kissed the knuckles of Nicky, especially where was the wedding ring. Nicky was still so shy when he was doing that.

A little later Nicky tell to Sid “Wait to see our kids be together and that they will try to embarrass us, or will fight for our legacy with titles and everything”

“Oh yeah and we will totally support them,” say, Sid

They continue to have predictions about their child and their future like the kiss at draft, the fact that they want to be on the same team, Olympics and even all-star games. 

 


End file.
